


Just one coffee

by VigoDC



Series: Just one ... [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Actor - Freeform, Coffee Shop, Dating, F/M, Love, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:50:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VigoDC/pseuds/VigoDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbey Tucker is a normal girl with a normal life and, mostly, normal friends. She has a simple and quite life as a music teacher but she never found 'the love of her life' and never expects to find it.</p>
<p>Sebastian Stan is the world know actor and his life isn't as normal as he would like it to be. He's still searching for 'the real love of his life'.</p>
<p>They never expected to find it by just one coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

** **

 

 

**Abbey's p.o.v.**

 

Sometimes it just takes one little thing to change your whole life. You know what I mean? One little event or gesture can change your whole world.

Something like that happened to me.

And this is how it all started.

  
**~~one year ago~~**

 

"Come on Abbey! Wake up! It's a beautiful day, the sun is shining and people are enjoying life!"

"Vi, I don't care what people are doing. I'm tired and I want to sleep!" I said and buried my head even deeper into my pillow.

"Oh come on!" Violet said while pulling away my covers. "Let's get you some fresh air."

I sighed. I really had no other choice, when Violet wants something she gets it.

"Don't you have a boyfriend you can annoy?" I asked her sarcastically.

"I never annoy him! He loves me! Now don't change the subject and get in the shower you smelly pig!" Violet replied.

I sighed again and made my way to my bathroom. I should really get that key back she stole from me, it's already the third time she wakes me up this week and I don't like it! After my refreshing shower I made my way to my little but cozy living room and found Violet on my couch busy with her phone.

"Is it Brian?" I asked her.

"Yeah, he asked me out for dinner tonight." Violet answered.

"Awesome!" I tried to fake my enthusiasm but failed miserably, I would really suck as an actress.

"Oh, come on Ab. You'll find the 'love of your life' one day!" I snorted at her comment. Me finding the love of my life? Never going to happen. I love my being single.

"Why did you wake me up this early Vi? I hope you have a good reason." I said.

"Of course I have a good reason! Just give me one minute." She said. I sighed again, yeah I think I'm addicted to sighing.

"Ok I got it! We are going for a walk in the park and a coffee, how does that sound to you?"

"You know coffee is one of my weak spots." I said to her.

"Yeah, I know. Come on sunshine."

 

  
**Seb's p.o.v.**

 

"Uncle Seb!" I heard a familiar voice call.

"Hey buddy!" I said while lifting the 2 year old in my arms.

"Hey Seb." Jeremy said.

"So your staying with uncle Jeremy?" I asked the 2 year old.

He nodded with his head. "Yeah uncle Jer."

"So what brings you here Seb?" Jeremy asked while taking Liam from me.

"I just passed by. I wanted to go get some coffee." I said.

"Oh, you can always get one here if you want." Jeremy offered.

"No, it's fine Jeremy. I need some fresh air and a walk is always fine."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Uncle Jer, play?" Liam asked.

"Yeah, we're going to play. I'm sorry Seb but someone needs attention." Jeremy said.

"It's ok, enjoy now you can. You know how overprotective his dad is."

"Yeah. Enjoy your coffee!" Jeremy said when I left.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
The coffee shop was quite with only few people. Some business men that rushed in to get their 'fuel' like they call it. I was seated in the far corner of the shop using my seat to observe the other people. There was this little old lady sitting with a young boy, guessing it's her grandson, enjoying the breakfast you could get here. There were also two females, a blonde and a brunette.

Suddenly the blonde stood up with her phone pressed against her ear and she left the shop in a hurry, leaving the brunette alone. For some reason I felt sorry for the brunette but I shouldn't interfere with something that isn't my business.

I felt an internal struggle, should I do something or just ignore it. Maybe ignoring is the best thing to do. She probably doesn't want a total stranger to talk to her, besides what can I do?

Before I could really make a decision the blonde returned into the coffee shop.

"Abbey, we need to leave now." The blonde said while pulling the brunette, whose name apparently was Abbey, from her seat. When she walked out I could get a quick glance from her face and that's the moment I saw how beautiful she was. We had brief eye contact and I felt something when I looked into her green eyes. What was this feeling?

 

**Abbey's p.o.v.**

 

I still don't know what happened with Violent. This wasn't normal. First she rushes out of the coffee shop and the next moment she drags me out of it too.

"Care to tell me what's going on?" I asked her when she halted after walking for 5 minutes.

"Oh yeah sorry. I just got a call from Julia, you know Brian's sister. She had great news! Now hold on, I don't want to to freak out but...." She said.

"What Violet? Something bad happened?" She got me really nervous.

"No it's nothing bad, it's something great!" She said with a big smile.

"Just tell it Vi or I'll punch you in the face!"

"Oh, you wouldn't dare!" She said over dramatically.

"I did, remember last month?"

"Oh yeah! I'm still mad about that!" She said while crossing her arms over her chest.

I sighed. "Vi, can you just tell what's so important?"

"Oh yeah, get ready. Sebastian Stan is back in town!" She exclaimed happily.

"So?"

"So?! The Sebastian Stan is here! This could be my chance to meet him again!" She said dreamily.

"Vi, two things. First, I don't know who this Sebastian Stan is and secondly I don't care!" I almost yelled. This is what you get when you interrupt my 'coffee moment'.

"You don't know who... Ok from now on we aren't friends anymore! How can you not know who Sebastian Stan is?!"

"I don't care! So he's the reason you dragged me out of the coffee shop? Couldn't it just wait?" I asked her.

"No it couldn't! Julia called he was spotted here in the park not so long ago. So this my chance to get a picture and a hug from that sex on legs."

I sighed again. "You know what? Just go and search him! I'm going to get back to the coffee shop and enjoy my coffee." With that I walked back to the coffee shop, why do I have such a crazy friend?

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This is the first chapter as some sort of 'try out'. Like I said before, this story will have lots of crossovers with the other story of the 'just one ...' series.  
> This story takes place about 3 years after the story of Chris and Mel so there are some changes. 
> 
> I hope you all liked, leave some feedback if you want!


	2. Chapter 2

**Seb's p.o.v.**

 

What was that feeling? I kept asking myself that over and over again. It's something I never felt before. I had finished my coffee some time ago but I kept staring out of the window thinking, thinking about her. Why am I still thinking about her?

Was this the same feeling Chris had some years ago? It isn't possible, he always described it to me but I never understood. I didn't think it was possible to fall in love with someone you just met but...

What are you thinking Seb?

I stood up and left the coffee shop. When I exited I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings and I bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking..." I lost my voice. It was her, the brunette that left some time ago. I bumped into her, how stupid!

"No problem." She said with a smile. God her voice sounded beautiful and her smile...

We were staring at each other for some time when she broke our staring competition.

"Yeah, ummm...I should get my coffee." She said while pointing at the counter.

"Yeah." I managed to say. Was that really the best you could do Seb?

"So, bye." She waved and started walking towards the counter.

I somehow snapped out of my thinking and walked out of the coffee shop not before looking back at her once more. She turned at the same moment and we locked eyes again. I smiled and she smiled back.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
"So Seb met a girl?" Chris asked on a playful tone.

I sighed. "Chris are you really going to start like that?"

"You did the same with me when I first met Mel. So it's only fair for me to do the same." Chris answered me.

"Ok you're maybe right..." Chris cut me off.

"Maybe? I'm one hundred percent right Sebastian Stan. But enough about me, tell about her."

"There isn't much to tell Chris. I saw her, she saw me and we smiled politely at each other. Nothing more." I said.

"But there is something more, isn't it? Otherwise you wouldn't have mentioned it." Chris said.

"Yeah...it's hard to explain."

"Try, it won't hurt."

"It was like I felt something when I looked into her eyes." Chris smiled widely at what I just said.

"What?" I asked him. He didn't stop smiling.

"Nothing, I'm just happy."

 

  
**Abbey's p.o.v.**

 

"Abbey, I'm so weak! Help me!" Violet said over dramatically when she let herself fall on my couch.

"What did you do?" I asked her from the kitchen.

"I walked all morning and now my feet hurt!" She sighed.

"That's not my fault." I sung to her. "So any luck in finding your, what's his name again?"

"Sebastian Stan. And NO, I had no luck." Violet said and buried her face in a pillow.

"Violet, he's famous. It's not like he's just walking around with a big arrow above his head that says: 'I'm famous, come and take a picture with me!'."

"Yeah. So how was your morning?" She asked, her face still hidden in the pillow.

"Nothing special. Just a crazy friend that woke me up way too early to go and get some coffee and left me to chase some sort of celebrity."

"I wonder who that is?" Violet said.

"You don't want to know." I said smiling at her. "Then I had to walk back to the coffee shop, I almost tripped and..." I felt silent. Should I mention this to her.

"And?" She asked curiously.

I sighed. "I met a guy..."

That got her attention, she raised an eyebrow. "You met a guy? Wait let me get this straight. You met a guy?"

"Yeah..."

"Who is he? Do I know him? What's his hair color? Is he hot? Does he have a nice butt?" Violet started.

"Stop! I don't know. We just locked eyes." I said.

"Interesting... Would you fuck him?"

"Violet!"

"What?! It's an important question!"

I sighed and walked towards my room. I could hear Violet yell from the couch: "we're not done talking yet!"

I closed and locked my door. I sighed. Would I?

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
I slowly opened my door to see if Violet was still around. I let out a breath when I didn't saw her immediately. I tried to sneak out of my room and made my way to my living room. I really felt like 007 in that moment. My name is Bond, Abbey Bond. I chuckled at my own stupidness.

Everything seemed quite so I walk normally to my kitchen. Violet probably left already, maybe she's looking for her 'mister celebrity' again.

Suddenly I felt something heavy jump on my back.

"Violet!" I yelled.

"Now I want an honest answer Ab!" She yelled at me.

I threw her onto my couch but she grabbed my leg and I landed on the floor with a loud thud. We both looked at each other. If looks could kill we'd be both dead. Then we started laughing. Yeah we are crazy, deal with it.

Violet patted the couch with her hand. "Come here." She said and I obeyed.

"You are crazy, you know?" I said.

"Yep, I know." She said popping the 'p'.

"I should get ready for my class this afternoon." I said while standing up.

"Yeah, you should. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure but don't wake me up like you did today." I said.

"Why not? You met a guy because of me!" She said waving her arms.

I sighed. "You're never going to change."

"Nope, but you still love meeeeee!" She said while walking through the front door leaving me alone in my apartment.

 

  
**Chris' p.o.v.**

 

Should I do it or not? I know Seb won't like it but we could help...

 

**American Dream** started a new conversation

**American Dream** added **Mel babe** to the conversation

**American Dream** added **The Jason** to the conversation

**American Dream** added **iron grandpa** to the conversation

**American Dream** added **momma scar** to the conversation

**American Dream** added **angry green** to the conversation

**American Dream** added **hawkguy** to the conversation

**American Dream** added **falconguy** to the conversation

**American Dream** added **Lizzie witch** to the conversation

**American Dream** added **Agent Hayley** to the conversation

**American Dream** added **bullet shield** to the conversation

**American Dream** added **Jarvision** to the conversation

**American Dream** named the conversation **'important mission'**

 

  
American Dream:

Guys

We have a mission

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter! I hope you liked it! The friends are getting back in action so be prepared!
> 
> Let me know what you think about the story until now!


	3. Chapter 3

Chris' p.o.v.

 

Falconguy:

What mission?

 

Iron grandpa:

Something interesting?

 

American Dream:

It's about Seb

 

Momma scar:

Is this what I think it is Chris?

 

American Dream:

Maybe 

I don't know what you think Scar

 

Iron grandpa:

Just tell us Chris

 

Falconguy:

Yeah

Tell us

 

American Dream:

Seb met a girl

 

Hawkguy:

Yes!

Back in action!

I missed this so much!

 

American Dream:

Jeremy 

What are you doing here?

You are watching Liam

 

Hawkguy:

It's called multitasking 

And don't worry 

Your child is save with me

 

Agent Hayley:

You know men can't multitask

 

Iron grandpa:

Who said that?

 

Falconguy:

Yeah who?

 

Lizzie witch:

Scientists

 

Iron grandpa:

Don't make me laugh

 

Angry green:

Guys

I think we are loosing our focus 

We were talking about Seb

 

American Dream:

Right

 

Momma scar:

So it is what I thought it was

 

Hawkguy:

Scarlett 

You are making me confused

 

Agent Hayley:

Shut up Jeremy 

Ok 

So what happened?

 

Falconguy:

Did they kiss?

Or something more...

 

Momma scar:

Anthony!

 

Falconguy:

What?!

It's possible 

Everything goes quickly nowadays

 

American Dream:

They just met!

Actually they just made eye contact 

So nothing happened Anthony

 

Falconguy:

Too bad

 

Iron grandpa:

So how do we fit in this?

We need to help like we did for you?

 

American Dream:

Yes

 

Bullet shield:

I'm in!

Let the fun begin

 

Hawkguy:

Who said you are allowed to help?

 

Bullet shield:

Chris did by inviting me to the chat

 

Iron grandpa:

He has a point

 

American Dream:

Everyone is welcome to help

 

Momma scar:

So Chris 

How do you want to start this?

 

American Dream:

I don't know 

You guys have some experience 

So you tell me

 

Iron grandpa:

Ok

Chris

Just give us the basic information 

Me and Mark can work with that

 

Angry green:

Indeed

 

American Dream:

What part didn't you guys understand 

They just had eye contact for a few seconds 

So I don't know anything

 

Angry green:

This is going to be difficult

 

Falconguy:

So we know nothing about her?

Chris why did you call us together when you have nothing?

 

American Dream:

I thought it would be the best thing to do

 

Iron grandpa:

It's great you informed us

But we need something more to start with

 

Agent Hayley:

Where did they meet

Maybe this gives us something to work with

 

American Dream:

It was in a coffee shop

You know the one with the little terrace 

Not far from the park

 

Agent Hayley:

Ok

Jeremy 

Care to join me on for a coffee?

 

Hawkguy:

I would love to 

But I'm watching our little Liam

 

American Dream:

I'll come and get him

You and Hayley can go

 

Hawkguy:

Yeah 

A new undercover operation

 

Angry green:

What are you actually going to do Hayley?

It's not like you know who it is

 

Agent Hayley:

You'll see

Get your ass over here Renner

We are waiting

 

Hawkguy:

We?

 

Angry green:

We?

 

Iron grandpa:

We?

 

Agent Hayley:

Yes, we

 

Iron grandpa:

I don't know about you guys 

But that sounds strange...

 

Agent Hayley:

It does indeed sound strange 

More like in doctor strange...

 

Iron grandpa:

Oooohhhhh

This is getting fun

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update but I'm so busy at the moment I didn't find any time to update.
> 
> I hope you all like the update!


End file.
